The Fox That Fell In Love With Little Blue Heiress
by TheCheshireFox
Summary: So, I'll just be waiting. Until you run out of tears. I'll be on the other side of the tree... Always. Read & Review :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_One inevitable scene starts from a coincidence..._

* * *

"Stay away from him."

"But why mama? He seems nice." The child inquired, looking at the blonde boy who had just walked pass them.

"Nice? He's a monster."

"He doesn't look like a monster."

The mother sighed at her child's innocence. "You'll understand when you're older. Now come, your father's waiting for us."

* * *

"It's always been like this..." Naruto muttered as he kept walking. His hand were in the pockets of his pants as he walked down the dirt road, randomly kicking a pebble out of his way.

It seemed like where ever he went, there would always be villagers criticizing him. Their harsh words weren't anything new to him, but nonetheless Naruto was still a child; and to a child, it was still hurtful no matter how often they're said.

Finally, Naruto stopped infront of a large oak tree. It was located a few meters across the playground, and was surrounded by some smaller trees, and a few bushes.

Walking through the bushes, the 8 year old blonde made his way behind the oak tree and sat down. Leaning his back against the trunk of the tree, he let out a small sigh as he gazed at the sky. "How am I a monster... I just want to have friends..." he whispered.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head to look at the figure standing beside him, as he switched his gaze from the sky to the brown haired academy teacher. "Oh Iruka-sensei!"

"I was looking everywhere for you." Iruka said, holding out a hand to the child.

"Oh, sorry about that sensei." Naruto replied sheepishly as he grasped Iruka's hand and stood up.

"Don't worry about it. Now, how about some ramen?" Iruka offered with a small smile. He had overheard what Naruto had said earlier and couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. After all, Naruto didn't do anything to deserve the villager's harsh treatment towards him.

That single offer brightened the child up immediately. "Ramen!? Sure thing sensei!"

* * *

Silence had enveloped the two as they ate their ramen.

Teuchi, the ramen stand owner, and his daughter Ayame, were delighted to see Naruto and Iruka as soon as they entered. They were one of the few people who didn't resent Naruto for the beast sealed inside him.

Instead, they just saw him as Naruto, a loud, cheery, and hyper-active child with a large appetite for ramen.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Usually you would've eaten four bowls by now."

"Oh, I'm fine sensei." Naruto said as he put down his chopsticks, and stared at his ramen.

"Are you sick?"

"No, it's just."

"It's just?"

"Sensei... why does everyone call me a monster? Is that why I don't have parents? Did they think I'm a monster too?" Naruto questioned softly.

"Naruto..." Iruka looked at the child with sympathy. 'If you only knew...'

"But nonetheless... I won't let that get me down! I'm gonna be the best Hokage this village has ever seen! I'll prove to everyone that I'm not a monster! Then everyone will start respecting me more. Isn't that right Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto looked up at Iruka with a wide grin on his face; eyes shining with determination.

"Hai. But you've still got a long way to go if you want to be Hokage, Naruto." Iruka said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I know, but someday I'll be Hokage! Believe it!"

* * *

A few days had passed since Iruka treated Naruto to ramen; and since then he's been really busy with the Academy.

'Someday, I'll go to the Academy too! Then I'll graduate and become a full pledged shinobi! After that, Hokage!' the child thought to himself as a wide grin spread across his face.

He decided to get up from his usual spot and climbed up the oak tree. It gave a great view of the park, and he was effectively hidden from other people's sight.

"I really wish I had someone to play with." Naruto muttered as he looked at the other kids playing tag with each other.

The child jumped down from where he was and decided to go home when something caught his eye.

* * *

She was running again.

"Come back here Hyuga-freak!"

'I can't let them catch up to me.' she thought, cringing at the idea of being beaten up again by those bullies.

But, sadly her tiny legs finally gave out and she fell to the ground; giving them the perfect opportunity to catch up.

Hinata sat up and looked around her surroundings, noticing that they were in the part of the park that was surrounded by trees. She spotted a huge oak tree from the distance, and the Hyuga child swore that she saw a figure come down from the tree.

"There you are!"

Hinata's attention was quickly torn away from the figure when their voice reached her ears.

"P-please. W-what did I ever d-do to you guys?"

"Awww. Is the little princess scared?" A black haired girl mocked.

"Your daddy isn't here to save you now is he?" Her red haired companion taunted, as they closed in on the frightened girl.

Hinata was scared and didn't know what to do. They were right, her father wasn't there to help her.

'You're weak. You're not fit for the Hyuga name.' She thought grimly to herself.

The heiress closed her eyes and prepared herself for the hit. 'Father, I'm sorry.'

"Oi! Get away from her!"

The two girls' eyes widened as they saw the child who yelled.

"I-it's the monster!"

"L-let's get out of here Ami!" The red haired girl exclaimed as she dragged her friend away.

'M-monster?' Hinata thought as she opened her eyes.

"Are you okay? They didn't hit you or anything, did they?" Naruto asked worriedly as he knelt down infront of Hinata.

"N-no." She muttered softly before looking at the owner of the voice, and immediately reddening upon realizing how close they were.

"Oh!" Naruto blushed at Hinata's reaction and moved so that there'd be more distance between them. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his head.

'He doesn't look like a monster, though...' Hinata thought.

"Anyways my name's-"

"Hyuga-sama! There you are!"

The two child turned to look at the servant who had appeared from the bushes.

"O-oh, Kanari-san."

Kanari's eyes widened as she saw who was accompanying the Hyuga heiress. 'The Kyuubi container.'

"We must get you home immediately. Hiashi-sama will not be pleased to see you in your current state." Kanari said, dragging Hinata away.

"B-but..." Hinata stuttered as she looked at Naruto.

"No buts. Let's go." Kanari said.

Naruto just stared at their retreating figures before sighing to himself. "Just when I thought I could finally have a friend." He muttered as he made his way home. "She was pretty cute too..."

* * *

"Now, Hinata-sama. You must not tell your father about who you were with earlier."

"Y-you mean, t-the blonde haired b-boy Kanari-san?" Hinata inquired.

"Yes. You must not utter a single word about him in the presence of your father. Understand?"

"B-but why? H-he seems nice..." Hinata whispered softly.

Kanari stopped in her tracks and kneeled in front of Hinata, so that she was in eye-level with the child.

"He's dangerous Hinata-sama. Your father won't be pleased to hear that you were talking to the likes of him." Kanari said. "Please, stay away from him."

"A-alright."

* * *

_I want to meet you, I want to touch you,_

_I want to talk to you, but it's impossible._

_You're frail, and I'm sly, our "meeting" signals the end._

_It's cruel, we're cursed. _

_Our fate will never change..._

* * *

**So this story was inspired by the Kagamine twins' song The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood. Long title, I know :3 but it's a pretty cool song so check it out if you want. Anyways, tune in for the next chapter. Hope you liked this one. ^_^**


End file.
